Breaking Through
by acafe Jrpanther
Summary: Ephiny comes across a very stubborn and traumatized amazon named Amarice, who tells a tale of what happened to her tribe.


By Published on Amphipolis Cafe on Thursday, July 5, 2001 7:59 PM by jrp. 

* * *

**BREAKING THROUGH**

By Jrpanther

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** Xena: Warrior Princess, Gabrielle, Argo and all other characters who have appeared in the syndicated series Xena: Warrior Princess, together with the names, titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MCA/Universal and Renaissance Pictures. No copyright infringement was intended in the writing of this fan fiction. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author. This story cannot be sold or used for profit in any way. Copies of this story may be made for private use only and must include all disclaimers and copyright notices.

**NOTE:** All works remain the © copyright (2001) of the original author. These may not be republished without the author's consent.

**Author's Note:** MUCHO credits to Steve Sears for the idea in this story. His post on the SUSA message board about Amarice's background was fascinating, I just had to work with it. I took a lot of artistic license of course, but the ideas of the battle with the Horde and the fight on the cliff are ALL his. This story takes place before Endgame and after Maternal Insticts. Spoilers include Them Bones, Them Bones. 

Published on Amphipolis Cafe on Thursday, July 5, 2001 7:59 PM by jrp.

**Violence:**

Described violence. Not too-too gory. Less so than other stories, and no detailed fight scenes.

**Sex:**

Zilch.

**Language:**

One 's' word. Run for your life!

**Subtext:**

Nada.

The amazon clambered blindly up the river bank, and pulled herself over the edge. Soaked through and chilled to the bone, she rubbed her bare arms in an ineffective attempt to warm up. She coughed and her teeth chattered as her skin prickled with cold. She cast a weary gaze over the moonlit surface of the water; so calm, whereas just a few hours previously, it had been violent, turbulent — and filled with the blood of her fellow amazons.

The water gurgled peacefully, almost a mockery of the horrific scene that had taken place a distance upstream. She hardened her heart and forced the tears that were threatening to flow forth back down inside herself. With one last glance, the amazon turned away from the river and moved forward into the darkness of the heavy forest.

She wasn't sure how long she walked.

Hours, surely. The foliage whipped at the young amazon's bare legs, stinging them with every step, yet still she trundled determinedly on. She hugged herself, a bitter comfort as each breath of cold night air bit into her clammy flesh. The chill was good for something, however, it helped to dull the persistent, aching throb that pulsed through her injuries.

A dim glow peeked between the tree trunks. _Campfire?_ Thought the amazon, slowly making her way over fallen limbs and dry, cracking leaves. As she came closer to the small, lit clearing, the amazon was able to see a woman, standing with her sword ready to defend herself. _Amazon…_

She watched for a moment, shivering. Ash blonde hair in tight curls, a menacing stare that could pierce the veil of bravery that covers every warrior. Dark brown hide clothing and armor designed for easy movement, just like her own. _Though her clothing isn't stained with the blood of her sisters as mine is._

"Who's there," the woman by the campfire asked, her voice carrying the hint of a threat. "I can hear you. I can feel you. Come out."

The young woman in hiding froze. _To be caught watching an amazon… I'm already disgraced enough. _She turned as silently as she could, but stepped on a dry twig. The cracking of the wood echoed through the forest. _Shit._

She felt the cold of a sharp amazon battle sword press against her shoulder blade. The younger amazon closed her eyes in preparation.

"What are you doing by my campfire," asked the elder amazon coldly.

"Just kill me. You want to anyway, just get it over with."

"I'm not killing you. If you've committed a crime punishable by death, you will be taken to my tribe and amazon law will dictate your fate." The amazon's deep voice echoed through the young one's body.

"I'd prefer an immediate execution."

"You're not getting one. Let's go sit by the fire and maybe you can explain to me why you're so eager to die."

The defiant amazon stood firm, but the blade of the sword pressed further, almost stinging her with its presence. "Ow, okay, okay!" She slowly turned around and faced the older woman, so that the weapon was pointed just below her neck. She took a step back and carefully walked into the lit clearing.

She slumped down and leaned against a log, wincing at the pulling of her overexerted muscles.

"You're injured."

"I'm fine."

"You're not fine. You'll live, but you need a healer."

The young one cast her eyes to the burning embers, avoiding the woman's stern, fixed gaze.

The elder amazon softened her tone. "What's your name?"

"That's not your business, amazon."

"I'm Ephiny. You'll tell me your name when you feel comfortable. Let me take a look at your injuries." Ephiny took some antiseptic and bandages from her medical pack and crouched before the young amazon girl.

"I've heard of you."

"That doesn't surprise me. Now tell me, what happened to you? Why did you want me to kill you back there?" Ephiny's brow furrowed in concern at the young woman who sat before her, weary of traveling, yet so sharp of tongue.

"I said it's not your business."

Ephiny shrugged, and dampened a bandage with antiseptic. She began to gently disinfect a long cut down the length of the young amazon's calf.

"Ow, knock it off!" she cried angrily, jerking her leg away from Ephiny's grasp.

"If this doesn't get cleaned, it will get infected. Then you might have to get it cut off, and I think a hot sword would hurt a lot more than this." She took hold of the stubborn amazon's calf and held it firmly, continuing to disinfect the flesh wound. The girl gritted her teeth and tried to put up a brave front.

Ephiny wrapped a fresh swatch of cloth around the young woman's wound several times over and tied it off. "That's finished. Where are you from? Which tribe?"

"I'm not from anywhere anymore," the girl replied, fixing a defiant stare on Ephiny.

"Everyone's from somewhere."

The girl shrugged. "Not me. I won't dare speak their name for fear of shaming them anymore than I already have."

"You shame them in denying your identity. Are you embarrassed about them, or about yourself?"

The young amazon lowered her eyes to the ground.

Ephiny looked at her. She was pretty, lithe, looked fairly limber. She'd do well in a fight. Fairly tall. Not too much muscle but she was wily, and had attitude. That attitude could use a bit of cleaning and a _lot_ of growing up, but in time, it could prove useful.

"Obviously something terrible has happened here. Anything you tell me will be strictly between us. I won't ask you again. I'll respect your desires to remain private, but we are both amazons. I take my confidences to the grave, and yours will be no different."

The young girl sat in silence, a deceivingly vacant look in her eyes. Ephiny stood up and moved to the other side of the fire. She took out a serrated hunting knife from a small sheath on her hip, and picked up the body of a rabbit she'd slain earlier in the night, still warm, just before the young girl had shown up. She began to clean it and prepare it for the spit.

Ephiny had just set the full spit back over the fire to roast when the amazon finally spoke up. 

"Amarice."

"What?"

"That's my name. Amarice."

Ephiny smiled warmly at her. "Well, pleasure to meet you, Amarice. I hope you like rabbit."

"I'll eat anything," said Amarice with a half-hearted shrug.

_Progress_, thought Ephiny. _Don't push her now._ "Well, the rabbit will be ready not too long from now. I'm very hungry. It's been a long day."

Amarice narrowed her eyes contemptibly at the small fire, avoiding Ephiny.

"I didn't mean — "

"It's okay."

Again they sat in silence, Ephiny polishing her sword with a rag, glancing up occasionally at the sullen amazon, who was occupying herself by picking leaves off of nearby bushes and tearing them up into tiny pieces. The pile was growing with each passing minute.

She looked up suddenly from her pile and said, "where do I start?"

"The beginning."

"Well then, you'll get the very beginning. My mother, an amazon, miscarried. Not to be able to carry a baby to term, in my tribe, was one of the highest disgraces. It discredited one of the very essences of being a woman, being able to bring forth life into the world," said Amarice, staring into the fire.

"My mother stayed as a recluse in her hut for days after the miscarriage. As luck would have it, if you can call it luck, an unwanted baby was found by my mother's sister in the forest. A little big for a newborn but not out of the question. That was me, and I was near death, from malnourishment and exposure. I was taken in as her baby, to hide the shame of miscarrying. So no, we are not both amazons by blood, but I have lived an amazon's life and I am no different.

"It was only recently that I overheard my mother and her sister about her miscarriage. I lived my life up until that point believing that my mother was by blood."

Ephiny frowned.

"We were taught to fight before we could walk," Amarice continued. "Our toys were staffs and wooden swords, blunted spears and arrows. Even before we reached womanhood we were trained to fight, and fight well, as units.

"A few moons ago, my cousin's battered body washed up face down on the riverbank by our huts. A Horde battle axe was sticking out of her back."

Ephiny's frown grew deeper, and she rested her chin in the palm of her hand.

"They picked a fight. They wanted our land. We've never had a good relationship, not since that war thirty years ago that nearly wiped out both our tribes. 

"Anyways, needless to say, this caused an outrage. After her ceremonial burial, my aunt and everyone else declared that they _would not rest_ until Calisa's death was avenged with the blood of every last member of the Horde. It didn't exactly work out that way.

"Most of the battle is a blur to me. The Horde — I've never been frightened of a man before but they're not men, they're monsters! Swinging their axes, disemboweling my sisters, cutting down our tribe…"

"I've never encountered them but I know some who have," said Ephiny. "They're barbaric."

"That's an understatement. At the end, my mother and I were on a cliff with about five or six of our fellow amazons, being pushed towards the edge. We fought back, but one by one, the Horde killed them. It was down to me and my mother, we were the only ones left of our tribe.

"I was defending myself against some pretty harrying attacks from that… _Horde_, when all of a sudden I was falling. And as I was falling, I saw my mother take the heel of an axe to the head."

"I don't know what to say…" said Ephiny, tears welling up behind her eyes for this young girl who had lost so much.

"There is nothing _to_ say."

"I guess not."

"I'm surprised I didn't die on the fall down. I wish I had. To survive my entire tribe in such a way, it's the greatest shame I've ever felt. Everyone else died for the sake of our sisters, and I should have as well. Anyways, I landed in the water, swam south for a few hours, then somehow wound up here. It's out, now you know. Let's change the subject."

"Okay," said Ephiny uncomfortably. "The rabbit's done."

"Great."

Ephiny cut a generous portion of meat for Amarice, who began to eat hungrily, the wear from the last few days of battle catching up to her.

"So what are you doing out here by yourself anyways?" she asked Ephiny, a bitter taste to her tone.

"The most clear, grounded thoughts come from being at peace with oneself and rational. I come here to think when I need to. In my position it's important to take time for yourself when you can, because it's rare that you get it."

"Uh, your position? Ephiny… wait a minute, now I know where I've heard your name, Ephiny, Queen of the Amazons …Ephiny?"

Ephiny nodded. "I've had a lot to think about these last few days, and even more now. I needed somewhere quiet to do it so I took my opportunity.

Amarice immediately stood up and jogged over to Ephiny, before dropper to her knees. "Forgive me, Queen. Forgive my rudeness, I called you _amazon,_ oh Artemis…"

Ephiny chuckled lightly. "I _am_ amazon."

"But —"

"I know what you mean but think nothing of it. I've had enough time to think about the things I came here to think about. Finish up your rabbit and let's go home."

"Go home?"

"Yes, home."

"But — "

"Unless you don't want to come along," offered Ephiny, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, oh no, I mean — oh yes! I do!"

"Then let's go," said Ephiny with a smile.


End file.
